


One Rainy Wish [Thor/Helen Cho][Wanda/Vision]「半AU-PWP-完结-6/8番外完结」

by Lexie111111



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, PWP, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie111111/pseuds/Lexie111111
Summary: - Inspired by song “One Rainy Wish” by the great Jimi Hendrix- A4结局里死的都活了回来，老的那个年轻了回来，肥了的那个瘦回来- 其实就是想写暗恋索尔的周医生和索尔doi
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, Helen Cho/Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	One Rainy Wish [Thor/Helen Cho][Wanda/Vision]「半AU-PWP-完结-6/8番外完结」

***

“你知道，索尔已经单身很久了。” 

旺达-马克西莫夫开口时并未从「摇篮」上移走目光，专注地凝视着钢化玻璃层下在修复状态中的幻视。“也许今晚的派对上你可以试着和他多聊几句——别每次一见到他看你就躲开。实在不行的话我个人觉得伏特加会是个好帮手。”

海伦握着瓷杯的左手颤了一下。杯子一歪，侧面留下了一点污渍。她连忙按停了咖啡机，抽出一张软纸巾擦拭，并没有立刻回复旺达。旺达可以读懂旁人的想法，但是她从不在非战时做任何窥探，所以大概是托尼酒酣耳热之际开她的玩笑被旺达听到了。

“老天爷。托尼什么时候才能放过我？” 她无奈地摇头。

“我可从不和史塔克八卦。” 旺达说，海伦喜欢她的东欧口音，“我也有心爱的人，所以女孩对女孩，海伦，我看得出来。”

上天对旺达称得上残酷 —— 她十岁失去了父母，几年前失去了孪生哥哥，几个月前险些失去她唯一爱上过的人。无限宝石之战胜利后，旺达心灰意冷地回到索科维亚，但是在海伦提出利用她的能力来充当幻视的修复能源的理论后，旺达再次来到复仇者联盟在美国西海岸的基地，小心翼翼地期盼着，几乎寸步不离“沉睡”的幻视。

过程目前很顺利，今天早晨海伦已确定再过不到二十四小时，幻视便会苏醒。

她们的关系因为海伦对幻视的救治亲密起来。说来也奇怪，她们个性迥异，却享受彼此的陪伴。海伦的性格偏于内向：除了在讨论基因学和生物科技的时候可以侃侃而谈，她能窝在实验室整整一天不说话。而索尔则让海伦想起在斯坦福读书时见过的那位永远被众人包围的橄榄球队四分卫，只不过更耀眼一万倍。

索尔是一个神，字面意义上的。

海伦很少提及自己的背景——在托尼面前大家不分你我，都穷的像教堂里的老鼠。不过她并非没有自己的自信和骄傲。从小到大她基本算得上一帆风顺：她父亲是大型企业的社长；她自幼享受优渥的生活和精英的教育，成绩永远排名在前百分之一，不到二十四岁博士毕业，融资创立U-GIN科技公司。她醉心事业，感情经历几乎是一张白纸，连自己也没有想到这段单相思竟没有很快随风而去。

当然，索尔海水般清澈的眼睛和古希腊雕塑般的身材没有让事情变得简单些。

她陷进自己的思绪，沉默许久。 

“我不知道，旺达。”最终她有些失落地开口，倒掉刚装好的咖啡，洗好咖啡杯后摞进小橱柜里，“我只是一个‘朝生暮死’的中庭人而已。”

“谁又不是呢？”旺达歪了下头，俏皮地反问。

“那可就多了，” 海伦摊了摊手，“随便到外面喊一声‘复仇者’，十个里面大半都不是。” 她看了旺达一眼，走到了「摇篮」另一侧，纤长十指轻点触屏，仔细检查幻视的数据，“问题太多了。就算他真的对我有那么一丁点喜爱，他和我也不可能。” 她貌似平静。

“‘万事不因永久而美好【a】’。”旺达反对，“这是维兹【b】教我的。”

“我没有那么勇敢。” 海伦抿了抿唇。

“我刚刚有提过一种神奇的饮料叫‘伏特加’吗？” 

看到海伦终于忍俊不禁，旺达也绽放了一个微笑，“来吧！派对还有几个小时就开始了。你不是说沿海路上有一家超棒的寿司店吗？” 她低头温柔地看了一眼幻视后站起来，脚步轻快地走向海伦，“我们先吃晚饭，然后一起化妆？我觉得你今晚应该穿那条我们上次在诺特斯特隆【c】逛街时买的裙子。”

注释：  
【a】“A thing isn’t beautiful because it lasts”. 幻视对奥创说的话。  
【b】Vis的音译。旺达对幻视的昵称。  
【c】Nordstrom，美国大型中高档连锁商店。

***

托尼所在之处永远是一出锣鼓喧天的名利场。海伦在走下楼梯的短短几十秒内已经认出了好些个模特，商人，政客。可无论参加过多少次托尼的“小型聚会”，每到这种场合她总觉得自己像误入动物世界一般尴尬。可恨的旺达在陪她来后不久就递给她一杯“神奇饮料”，对她眨眨眼，消失在人群里。她四处瞧了瞧：派对气氛正酣。角落的小沙发里坐着的是史蒂夫-罗杰斯和他失而复得的巴奇-巴恩斯，他们相视微笑的样子像得到了全世界那样满足，连最没有眼力的人都不会去打扰他们。玛利亚-希尔、尼克-弗瑞还有几个其他神盾的特工在楼梯拐角处聊天。厅堂的中心，她最近新结识的“星爵”彼得-奎尔正大声吵嚷着教外星人们玩投杯球【d】：额头上有两个光亮触角的叫蔓缇丝的女孩蹦蹦跳跳，和卡魔拉一队，她们的准头远远好过另一边的德克斯和让格鲁特背着的火箭；不远处星云啜饮着一杯粉红色的酒，有些鄙夷地看着他们闹腾，模样少见地放松。托尼，佩珀，布鲁斯还有娜塔莎站在落地窗前围成一个小圈聊天。托尼注意到了海伦，挑了挑眉，对她举起手中的香槟。

可以去和他们说会儿话，海伦这样想着，松了口气 —— 她真的不会长袖善舞。

“周医生？”

回身的瞬间她已经摆出了一个完美的，不露一丝紧张的笑容，“嗨！” 她稍稍提高了声音，“好久不见。” 海伦稍微探前一步，顺从力道让自己被高大的索尔拥进他的怀抱。

他温暖的手抚上她的裸背，舒适的触感使她短暂地闭了闭眼。

“很久，的确是。” 索尔束在脑后的金发又长了一些，被灯光折射出温暖的色泽。他一如既往地风度翩翩，浅灰色的休闲西装和随意解开领口的白衬衫很适合他，她心里暗暗地赞叹。“我几乎没有认出你。你看上去，” 索尔停顿了一下，“和平时有点不一样。” 

他的目光在她胸前多流连了一秒。那目光有如实质，所到之处让她觉得自己皮肤发烫。海伦有些害羞地将脸颊边散落的头发稍微别了别，又忍不住去摆弄自己的珍珠耳钉。她永远改不掉这些个该死的小动作。旺达坚持让她穿这件米色的薄丝绸无背礼裙。裙子极贴身，走路的时候能看到臀瓣和大腿的移动，旺达说她“性感的让人喷血”，她可不确定。

“我穿的和平时在实验室不一样吗？” 她开了个玩笑。他爽朗的笑声让她也情不自禁地笑起来。

“你在实验室里也光彩照人，” 索尔真诚地肯定，“不过今晚尤其夺目。”

“谢谢你。”

他毫不自知自己有一种让人信任，喜爱和依赖的魅力，海伦想。谁能抗拒他呢？她将手中的龙舌兰日出饮尽，将酒杯放在一旁路过的侍者的托盘中，拿过了另一杯。酒精的确让她放松。

“自然。你是否愿去和史塔克打个招呼？” 索尔侧头示意，并稍微支起臂弯让她挽住自己的手。

“在他的眉毛飞出他的脸之前。” 她轻笑着嘲弄正对他们挤眉弄眼的托尼，挽起索尔。

注释：  
【d】投杯球就是beer pong，流行的美国饮酒游戏。

***

“海伦和索尔是什么时候看对眼的？” 克林特的妻子劳拉用肩膀碰碰克林特，向人群中的索尔和他身侧的海伦努了努嘴。克林特险些被呛到，不可置信的样子让劳拉咯咯地笑起来。

“什么？！？”

“你太可爱了。” 劳拉亲昵地捏了捏他的下巴，在他的脸颊上落下一个吻，“长大后你就懂啦。他们看起来很般配。” 

“索尔下星期就要和那些飞猴子们，星河护卫队之类的，去太空了。难道周医生也去吗？” 克林特不解。

这回换成了劳拉惊异。

*

酒过三巡，大家聚在了客厅吃中餐外卖（托尼派对经典结尾）。海伦很享受今晚的时光—— 她没有出什么糗，感谢老天。她甚至还和索尔跳了一支舞。今晚气氛真的很不错，她第一次想要听从自己的心。就告诉他吧，她想。索尔一整晚都在她身侧，他们第一次这样谈笑，她听他说起阿斯加德的往日和父母族人，她看得出他也喜欢听她讲述她自己的经历，大学，研究，其他任何的什么。

也许在聚会结束时候回房间路上可以告诉他。也许她并不是在幻想。

她有些紧张，也有些迫不及待。她不愿意多想他们能在一起多久，她想要在自己还算青春的时候好好地燃烧，而不是在老去的时候后悔。

“所以你到底打不打算承认我才是船长啊，极盗者【e】？不承认下周可不能让你上我的船。” 

索尔仰头大笑。

她的脸色变得苍白。

下周。

*

彼得-奎尔刚从史塔克那里学来索尔的绰号，正在兴头上，基本上每句话都以“极盗者”结尾。星云翻了个白眼；比起男人之间的雄孔雀开屏她更喜欢陈皮鸡。她抬起头时不经意间发现坐在自己旁边那个叫海伦的女人看起来很糟糕。奇怪。星云明明记得她不久前还在和那个金发的大个子跳舞，浪漫到让人起鸡皮疙瘩。她看到她试图叉起西兰花，却掉回了盘子里。她徒劳无功地尝试了几次，终于放下了叉子，拿起红酒杯，几口就喝光了大半杯红酒。

海伦在拿醒酒器的时候看到星云正盯着自己，“这个吗？” 她晃了晃醒酒器，红酒荡漾出宝石样的光芒，礼貌地问，“你想尝尝？”

星云摇头，想说些话却不知说什么 ——交流不是她的强项。海伦便为自己又倒了一杯。

*

海伦走在索尔身后，高跟鞋随着步伐敲打地面，脆生生的回音显得基地更加寂静。

她头有些晕，因为过量的酒精，但还算清醒。她反倒希望自己醉。那样的话，也许今天晚上她就可以借着“醉“的面具可以去做些什么，一些明天早晨起床后她可以归罪于酒精，装作若无其事的事情。

“周医生？” 

“呃，嗯？” 她的声音听起来有点突兀。

“你的房间到了。” 索尔低头看她，眼神有些忧虑，眉心微微地皱着，她想伸出手去抚平那些小小的皱褶，“你今晚喝的大概比史塔克都要多，你还好吗？”

“哦，我还可以。” 海伦掩饰地低下头，等她再抬起脸的时候，她已经藏好了自己的情绪，“那就... 晚安？”

“好梦。” 

索尔执起她的左手，在她手背上印下一个轻吻。

她的嘴角忍不住地上扬——索尔和他中世纪骑士般的举动与用词让她的心柔软。

“这就对了，” 索尔认真地凝视她，“这才是一个真心的笑容。我就知道这个会有帮助。”

“什么会有帮助？” 海伦被勾起了一丝好奇心。

“我刚遇到简的时候，” 索尔回答，“我和她告别的时候吻了她的手背。后来她告诉我她有好几天一想起来这个就会乐不可支。” 

他放开海伦的手，却被她反手握住。海伦的手有些冷，但比他意料中更有力 —— 她看起来实在弱不禁风。她的另一只手摸到他的小臂，慢慢地向上游走。她在难过，他知道，但他不知道为什么。

然后她环上了他的肩膀，将自己贴近了他，踮起脚，轻柔地吻上他的嘴唇。

注释：  
【e】“极盗者”是电影“Point Break”，电影讲的是冲浪高手抢劫的故事。索尔的长相很像会冲浪的男生（金色长发，肌肉，小麦色皮肤），而且在妇联1里初次见面就劫走了洛基，所以托尼起了这个外号给他。

*

索尔以往猜测海伦是那种害羞又单纯的女孩，这显然是他的误解。在斜风细雨的几秒后，她大胆地用舌尖描过他的唇，她的手充满暗示意味地摩挲着他的背。他不可自抑地回应了这个火辣的吻，手指插进她浓密的长发，稍微用力，让她把脸仰到一个更适合他侵略的角度。

他们唇舌交缠，缠绵悱恻。

可是很快，索尔想起了她整晚都有些反常的举动，温和又不容置疑地握住她的肩膀将她稍微推开了一点。

“周医生...” 他有点困难地开口，不知道该说什么。

“海伦。” 她更正他。

她稍微靠近他，柔软的胸部隔着单薄的衣料贴上了索尔。

所有的事情都在犯规。

“...海伦。” 他说，“你醉了，应该去好好休息。”

她没有承认或否认，只是又一次踮起脚尖，喃喃道，“可我想要这个。” 她的唇贴着他英挺的颚线落下一连串的吻，慢慢地向他的耳根移动。她用手心覆住了索尔的手背，引导他爱抚揉捏自己的乳房——她比他想象的丰腴，他摸得出她剧烈的心跳，“你不想要我吗？”

索尔低沉地吐出一口气。

她感觉到他的下体开始变得坚硬。她笑了，却依然有些忧伤的样子，按开房门上的指纹锁。

“来吧，别让我恳求你。” 

她再次吻上他的唇。

他的手从她的肩膀下移到了她挺翘的臀部，重重揉捏后拉起她的一条腿环在他的腰间，向前一拽——随着丝绸的撕裂声，她的下身贴上了他的勃起。他单手轻而易举地抱起她，她惊呼一声，两腿缠住他的腰际。房门在他们的身后重重地摔上，发出“嘭”的一声——她希望没有惊醒其他人。

索尔把她放到床上，掀起她裙子的下摆。她只穿了一条蕾丝丁字裤。海伦轻轻咬住了自己的嘴唇——她昨天才为下体除过蜡，那里的皮肤光洁细腻。索尔的手覆上她双腿间那个敏感的地方，有些粗暴地揉了揉便将丁字裤中间的那点布料扯到一旁的阴唇上，迫不及待地把食指插进了她的体内。

她低吟了一声，暗含痛苦——虽然她的下体已有些湿润，但她很久没有经历性事了。

“抱歉。” 索尔一定听出来了，因为下一秒他就把自己的手指抽了出来，“我有些心急。”

她摇了摇头示意她无事，连脖子都有些羞红，可爱极了。

“你太紧了。” 他温和地告诉她，把自己的身躯完全地压在了她的身上，她喜欢随之而来的沉重感，因为那让她觉得被需求着。索尔意犹未尽地含住她的唇，一只手将海伦的双手禁锢在头顶。“你的身体真美。我几乎要无法等待进入你了。” 他贴着她的嘴唇说，她则因他毫无保留的赞赏而颤栗。“你有玩弄过自己，让自己高潮吗？” 她在听到这个该死的问题后开始挣扎，索尔却用另一只手扳过她的下巴，缠上她的舌辗转吮吸。

在她无法呼吸前他绕过了她。索尔稍稍退回，脱掉西装上衣和衬衫扔到地上。有几缕没被束严实的金色头发自他额角散落低垂，他手臂和胸腹的肌肉随着动作而凸显，小麦色的肌肤在房间昏黄的夜灯下看起来性感诱人。他英俊地不像真的。

“让我看看你是怎么爱抚自己的，嗯？”

这无耻的问话臊的她满脸绯红。天知道她几乎全无性经验——在走廊上能勾引索尔到那种程度已经用上了她的所有。她想矜持，想告诉他她不知道该怎么做，可她心里又冒出了那个邪恶的声音，让她刚刚主动亲吻索尔的声音。那声音不住地蛊惑着：做给他看吧，他就要离开了，不是吗？就这一晚，你只能拥有他这一次。来吧。你有什么不能丢弃的？你有什么可害怕的？

她支起上身，手抚过自己的肩头，将吊带裙一侧的肩带拨了下去，裙子向下滑落，完全露出那一侧的乳房，她带点力气用拇指和食指揉捏自己的乳头。她的乳晕颜色很浅，小小的乳尖已经全然挺立。

她鼓起勇气看向索尔——他正目不转睛地盯着她，合体的西裤显出了他的勃起，尺寸可观。

她难耐地舔了舔下唇，继续抚弄自己的乳头，将双腿打开到一个能让他看清楚的角度。

她用中指打着圈玩弄自己的阴蒂，唇瓣中流溢出一连串诱人的呻吟。她稍微仰起头，加快了速度，她感觉得到自己的身体内又溢出了一波蜜液，蕾丝内裤湿答答地粘住阴唇。他想看？那就给他看。她用纤细的手指拨弄了几下还紧紧闭着的阴唇，食指和中指指尖用力，稍微撑开了那完全湿润，粘连着透明体液的穴口——

“诸神在上，” 他伸出手握住了她的脚踝，他的力气让她吃痛，但那痛使她更加渴望他。她裸色的漆皮高跟鞋在脚腕处有系扣，在他的触碰下看上去很是色情。他顺着她的小腿向上抚摸，“海伦... 你真是充满了惊喜。” 

他终于大发善心地没有再让她继续那令她脸红耳热的自慰，反客为主地将她的裙子一把扯了下来，顺便也扯下了蕾丝丁字裤——她浑身赤裸，只剩下尖头细跟的高跟鞋和耳垂上的珍珠。他撩开她的长发亲吻她，唇舌热切地游弋盘桓在她的颈部和耳后。她把自己紧紧地贴上他，一只手臂围绕上他坚实的肩膀，另一只抚摸他肌理分明的腰侧和背部，暗暗地祈盼时间能停在今晚。她下身流出来的水已经打湿了他的西裤，她从未感到如此空虚，她想要他狠狠地进入她，撕裂她或者填满她，怎么样都好。

索尔的手再次覆上她的乳房。她的双乳娇嫩而坚挺。他余光扫到她左乳下方一道斜着向下的疤痕，直到腹部中间。那伤疤给她平添了一丝野性。他着迷地用拇指按揉她右侧乳尖，然后用力地亲吻、吮吸她的左乳，用舌头舔舐她的乳头，用牙齿轻咬。她低柔地呜咽着，被强烈的快感驱使，挺起胸把自己更深地喂向他。

他享受了一阵后将注意力移到了那道疤痕上，低声问，“什么样的伤连「摇篮」也无法痊愈？”

海伦带点局促不安地用手去摸那里，“很难看吧？” 

“当然不，你的一切都令我喜爱。” 他语气坚定，抓住她的手十指紧扣，用嘴唇去亲吻那条痕迹，希望她能体会自己的心情。他觉得他应该是成功了，因为她将手放在了他的脑后，顺从允许了他的动作，回答，“是当年我停止了奥创的神态传送时被它用心灵宝石击伤的。” 

索尔的心在听到答案后像被重石碾过——你应该做的更好，你应该保护她来着，欧丁之子。

他带着愧疚继续亲吻她的身体。她抚摸他的头发，小声地吟哦，玲珑的身躯难耐地扭动着。他的吻一路向下，移过她的腹部，然后将嘴唇贴上了她的阴蒂。她立刻“啊”了一声，想要将腿合起来，却被他牢牢地抓住摁开。他将两指探入了那湿泞温暖的穴口，慢慢地抽插着，感到自己的手指被阴道紧紧地包裹住。他的阴茎在西裤里硬地更厉害了。他用舌头来回挑逗舔舐她小小的阴蒂，一只手牢牢按住她的髋部，另一只在感觉到更多湿润后将指尖微微向上弯曲着快速操弄她。海伦很快就被双重攻势击的溃不成军，呻吟着到达了顶点。热乎乎的体液打湿了他的下巴和手，他抬起头来，看到她的胸因为高潮而激烈地起伏。她眼角绯红，手指颤抖着摩挲他的肩膀。

“给我......” 她用气声诉说，“求你。”

他心里的弦应声而断。

索尔将下身的衣物全数脱掉甩到身后。海伦第一次看到他全裸，几乎要因强烈的欲望而啜泣。他粗大的阴茎直直立起，睾丸沉甸甸地垂着。他真的好大。她不可自控地吞咽了一下，她想跪在他面前，想用自己的嘴唇去亲吻，去吮吸他的勃起。也许他会射在她的脸上，也许在她的嘴里。他会那么做吗？她希望他会。

索尔再次回到她的身上吻她，同时一手把住她的腰肢，另一只手握上自己勃起的阴茎，用头部轻轻地磨蹭她的阴蒂，阴唇，穴口，“可能会有点疼。” 他带丝歉意在她耳边说，一插到底。

“嗯......啊!” 

她的呻吟甜蜜中带有痛苦，身体却诚实地为索尔打开，欣喜万分地容纳了他，紧紧包裹讨好他的阴茎。她的里面又软又热，舒服极了。他低喘着压抑住在她体内肆意放纵的欲望，用唇爱抚她的颈侧，用手抚摸她的乳房和阴蒂，直到她的声音变的放荡，小幅度地移动她的下身迎合他，催促他。

感谢七重天，他也快忍不住了。

索尔直起上身，跪在床上。他将她拽近自己，把她的腿架到他的臂弯里，狠狠地抽送起来。他的阴茎进的很深，每次都快到完全抽离才停止。她淡色的阴唇随着他的动作向外翻起，又立刻被操回去，激烈的动作带出滴滴答答、透明黏滑的淫液，打湿了他下体暗金色的毛发。他享受她被情欲折磨到有些迷离的样子：她失焦地看着他，嘴唇半张着，轻声呻吟着一些无意识的言语；她一手搭在索尔狠掐着她腰肢的小臂上，另一只手无助地抓着床单。他的阴茎在她体内反复进出，发出淫靡的水声。她的乳房遍布吻痕，随着他的动作上下颤动，他忍不住揉了她那儿一把，又坏心地去拧她的乳头。她的呻吟立刻变了个调，下身也更紧地夹住他。

“你喜欢这个？” 他低沉地问。

海伦无措地偏过脸，不愿说谎但也不想承认他略粗暴的举动让她情欲旺盛，但他已经感觉到了，揶揄地翘起嘴角，继续大力在她体内冲刺，同时掴了她的奶子一巴掌，发出清脆的声响。她的惊叫饱含欢愉，身体因他赐予的快感而颤栗。索尔低头看向他们交和的地方。她的小穴已经完全被他操开，淫水四溢，打湿了他的睾丸，也让他又粗又大的阴茎湿漉漉地反射出水光。

她依恋地看着他——索尔拧着眉心，一粒汗珠从额角滴下，几缕金发垂在他耳际随着他的动作晃动——他和她同样完全投入在这场性爱之中。

承认吧，你比你自己想象中更喜欢他。她近乎绝望地想。

他仿佛读懂了她的心，放缓了下身的抽送，将她两腿并拢架上自己单肩。他俯下身，双手穿过她的身下，紧紧地抱住她，颇为缠绵地和她接吻。她柔韧的身躯轻而易举地被他完全对折。他的阴茎深入到了一个她从未体会到的地方，阴囊随着动作碰撞着她的阴部。她环住索尔的腰，感受着那一下一下的摩擦和抽送，每一个动作都让她呻吟。她下身的水很多，每当他肏进去就发出淫靡的让她耳热的“咕唧”声。不知多久后，他开始加快动作，像最开始那样大力地操她，龟头一回回碾着体内那处敏感的地方，睾丸打在她的阴部啪啪作响。她无法忍耐自己的情动，呻吟高昂而娇媚，完全被快感淹没，无法自拔。他感觉她的阴道一下下有力地收缩着挤压他的阴茎，她的身体深处仿佛有一只小嘴在含住他的龟头吮吸。他知道这是她要高潮的迹象。索尔将她的腿更深地压往她的头顶，双手握住她两侧臀瓣抬高，几乎骑上她的下身，完全没有留力地快速地狠操她——这个姿势让他能碰到她的子宫口，过于强烈的快感让她婉转的呻吟声中难耐地带着一丁点哭腔。

他在自己即将高潮的时候抽离，她慌乱地按住了他的后腰挽留，羞涩地看他，“我做过防护。” 

她几不可闻，怯生生的样子让他满心怜爱。他腾出一只手抚摸了下她绯红的脸颊，阴茎再次凶狠地捣入她，抽送了一会儿后低吼着射进她的体内。他在射精的过程中微晃动着胯部继续操她，这让她呻吟着又高潮了。

他抽出自己还硬着的阴茎，喘息着直起身去查看她的下体：那地方被他操的红润，两片阴唇可怜地敞开着，乳白的液体含在其中，欲滴未滴，色情至极。他将她的腿放下，让她平躺在床上，双手撑在她身侧，低下头含住她的下唇吮吸，又把舌尖探入她微张的口去纠缠她的舌头，她抚摸着他的后背慵懒地回应。

分开后他凝视她的眼睛，发现她也正在看他。

“......”

‘‘......”

他们忍不住同时笑了。

***

索尔侧躺在海伦身边享受性爱后的余韵。他看着她，自己都不知道自己的神情有多温暖——海伦的脸庞潮红未褪，阖着双眸，胸口起伏的依旧有点急促。她感觉到他的目光，睁开了眼睛，翻身面向他。她深棕色的杏眼里折射着细碎的光，乳房随着她侧身的动作聚拢在一起，乳头因刚刚激烈的性爱还硬挺着，看上去诱人极了。他忍不住把玩那对柔软细腻的奶子，她轻轻地“嗯”了一声，舒适的感觉让她稍微夹了夹腿，高跟鞋相碰发出皮质摩擦的细琐声。

“今夜让我出乎意料。” 索尔开口，“你，让我出乎意料。”

她腼腆地笑了。奇怪的是她虽依旧含羞，以往面对他时的紧张心情却消失殆尽——可能是因为丢脸的事情她已经做尽了，她自暴自弃地想。

“你和我想象的不同。” 他停止手上的动作，专注地看她。

她将将咽下想让他继续抚摸她的话语，“我不像会一夜情的类型吗？” 她的笑意染上些许苦涩。

“这是一夜情吗？” 索尔波澜不兴地反问。

她低垂眼帘，没有回答。

“看着我。” 他用手抬起她的下巴，不让她回避，语气有些凌厉，“这就是你想要的吗？” 

海伦痴痴地凝视他湛蓝的眼眸良久，而后轻声道，“我不知道除了这个我还能要什么。” 她眉头皱了起来，嘴唇抿着，有些痛苦的样子，“今晚之前我甚至不确定我能拥有这个。” 她的模样马上就让他后悔逼迫她了。他拉过她让她躺在自己身上。他们的身体完全贴合，他安抚地摸她的后背、侧腰和臀瓣，轻柔地吻了她一会儿。

“你心悦我，我之亦然。” 他的手抚上她的脸颊，看着她的眼睛认真地告诉她。她的眼神随着他的话语而闪亮，让他也止不住欣喜。但他有点困惑地忆起从前种种，问：“为何以往我每每想和你说话，你好像总是在回避我？”

她脸上滚烫滚烫，但心情舒畅欢喜，忍不住揶揄索尔：“那谁知道呢？也许是因为你老忙着和神盾局的女特工们自拍。”

“我没有总......” 他开口反对，在看到她弯起的嘴角后心领神会，“你取笑我。” 他揉了揉她的翘臀，出其不意地重重打了她屁股一巴掌，她笑着叫了一声在他身上微微扭动，湿润的下体磨蹭上他半硬的阴茎，使他低沉地呼了口气。

她直起身撩撩长发，将它们顺到自己胸前，遮住了一侧的乳房。她有些暗示地探出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。索尔的眼神突然变得锐利；他猜得出她想做什么。

她后退到他的腿间，俯身握住他的勃起。他的阴茎立竿见影地变得更硬。她挑起眼睛，从眼角妩媚地看他，将嘴唇凑近他硕大的龟头，吐了口唾液在上面，握紧了他的阴茎上下移动，并且在这么做的时候一直和他保持目光相接。她满意地见他闭了闭眼仰起头，发出无声的叹息。他的阴茎在她手里完全硬了起来。

她吻了他的龟头一下，再一下，然后含住他吮吸起来，努力回忆着自己十几岁时读过的情色书刊，用舌尖在阴茎顶端打着转。

“哦，蜜糖。” 他微微起身，配合着她的动作一次次抬起胯部，让她更深地吞下自己的勃起。她睁眼看向索尔：他的眼睛充满了欲望地盯着她。她双手撑在他的大腿上，尽可能地用嘴巴包裹住他粗大的家伙，用舌来回舔舐他龟头上的缝。他真的太大了，她深喉的时候被呛住，口水从她嘴角流了出来，滴在她的下巴和他的毛发。她在看到他享受至极的表情时难忍喜悦；看，你让他多么舒服，她想，更加努力地吮吸，加快速度专注地舔弄阴茎的顶端，一只手把玩他的两侧阴囊，另一只手旋转着上下套弄他。她感觉自己的阴道又开始涌出大波淫液——也许还有他之前射在她体内的精液。只是用嘴巴取悦索尔几乎就能让她高潮。

他无法忍耐地倒抽口气，抓住她的头发逼迫她停了下来。

她有些不安地抬眼，吐出他的阴茎。“我咬到你了？” 海伦不确定地问。这是她第一次尝试口交。

“不。你做的好极了。” 他坐起身来，将她拉近自己，让她坐在自己的大腿上，手稍微用力掐住阴茎根部克制射精的冲动，“我差点射在你的嘴里。” 他有些无奈地笑着说，手指玩弄她的右耳廓。

“你可以。你不想那么做吗？” 她小小声地问，他握着她腰的手在听到她的话时力气变重。

“下次我会的。” 他深深地看着她——海伦是他千年生命中见过的最可爱而不自知的女人——命令道，“现在坐到我的鸡巴上来。”

她的身体随着他的话语微微颤栗，脸更红了。但她还是听话地用一只手臂环住他的脖颈，另一只手握住他的勃起对准自己的穴口，咬着唇往下坐，直到她的臀贴上了他的大腿才停下。她再次完全被他填满了。她环紧他，呻吟着缓缓地前后摆动臀部吞吐他的阴茎。她的动作幅度并不大，阴蒂摩擦着他浓密的体毛，阴道紧紧地完全包含他的勃起。被他阴茎挤出来的之前的精液混着淫水顺着他的阴囊流下，拉着丝粘到了床单上。

他一手在自己身后撑着，另一手轻扶她的臀瓣，游刃有余——他喜欢把她狠操到汁水四溢，也喜欢他们此时亲昵缓慢的交姌节奏。她原本握住他阴茎的手摸上了她自己的乳房，指尖揉捻几下乳头后和她的另一只手臂交缠，绕在他颈后，探首吮吻他的耳垂。他舒服地坐直身体，抓住她的臀部，掌控她抬起、下落的深度和角度。她在他耳侧呻吟地更大声了些，臀部一起一落顺着他的力道套弄他的阴茎，让阴茎顶端蹭过她体内的敏感点。

这么操了一段时间后索尔将自己的勃起短暂地抽离，拍拍她的屁股，打算换个姿势——她脱口而出的“别离开”让他失笑，也让他更想要她。他让她分开腿，背对着他跪在床上。她用手肘撑着上身，塌下腰肢，只有臀部高高地翘起，羞怯地将脸埋在手臂里等他再次进入自己。在感觉他未插入她时，她好奇地转过脸去看：索尔正耽溺地掰开她的阴唇，目光炽热地欣赏她的小穴。她忍不住摇了摇臀部，无声地催促他，在他猛地操进来的时候满足地扬声呻吟。他掐着她的腰狠狠地顶弄她体内的高潮点。她饱满的奶子水滴状垂着，随着节奏剧烈晃动，诱他伸手去抓住了一只揉搓。她覆上他作乱的手，眼神迷离地看着她，嘴唇微张，好像推拒又好像邀请他更用力一些。

他享受过她的乳房后又将手移到她红肿的阴蒂上逗弄，下身毫不留情地在她体内蹂躏，几乎每一次碰撞都顶到她子宫口。她高亢的呻吟让他更加热血沸腾。她体内的软肉牢牢缠住他的阴茎，收缩按压着他的龟头，比她前几次高潮还要厉害。他无可忍耐，更深地操进她，玩弄她阴蒂的手指尖失控地冒出一丁点银色的雷电火花。她在感到刺激的那一刻带着哭腔尖叫了一声，阴道内的肌肉几乎是痉挛着紧紧包裹住他的阴茎。有热潮顶上了他的龟头，他迅速从她体内抽出——她的小穴有力地喷出了一小股半透明的粘稠液体，那块床单立刻彻底湿透。

潮吹带给她过于强烈的快感，她的眼角被生理反应的泪水打湿。她无力地倒下身去，臀肉和大腿不受控制地颤动，像被他操坏了。索尔趴到她的背上；他的体温和重量让她心安极了。他体贴地没有立刻再去折磨她此时过度敏感的身体，而是在她的后颈和肩膀、耳后含情脉脉地亲吻，诉说她有多让他神魂颠倒，她的里面有多舒服。她用尽全力仰起面庞，和他接吻。

他将她的腿并紧，阴茎缓慢却不容拒绝地再次插进她的阴道——她低低地“嗯”了一声——开始温柔地律动。“你能再为我来一次吗？” 他贴着她的侧脸落下一个吻，轻声细语，海伦害羞却诚实地点头。他加快了速度操她，次次都狠而准地去顶弄那处敏感，每回冲击都让她发出短促的轻叫。她的臀部用力地向上翘着，迎合他的抽送，身体里面的软肉又开始痉挛着有力地一下下紧缩他的阴茎。没过几分钟他便又让她潮吹了一次：她无助地弓起腰肢，被肏到红肿的穴口喷出了今晚的第二股淫液。她啜泣着呻吟，那声音让他硬到发痛，他忍不住将她翻过身来面对自己，用粗大的阴茎啪啪地拍打她的阴唇。

她剧烈地喘息着，眼眶通红含泪，有些怔忡地看他。他爱惜地亲吻她眼下湿咸的泪痕。

“没事的，好了... 我喜欢你为我高潮的样子。” 他边吻她边低声安慰。

她伸手触碰他的脸颊，将他被汗打湿黏在侧脸的金发别到他的耳后，小声告诉他，“刚刚我觉得自己几乎就要昏厥了。” 

她平日清亮的声音已经被他矬磨到嘶哑，听起来别样的性感。索尔无声地笑，胸膛微微地震动，就连这样细微的动作都让她身体发软。他抬起她的腿环住自己的臀部，感觉到她高跟鞋微凉的皮革，手掌覆上她抚摸自己脸的手背，翻转她的手让他们十指交叉，禁锢到她的头顶按在床上，另一只手用力抓住她的奶子，将阴茎深埋进她湿润紧致的体内。她立刻“嗯啊”了一声，和他相握的手指使劲地握回他。索尔开始再次大力操弄，她随着他的动作一声声肆无忌惮地呻吟。他的睾丸撞在她的后阴部发出淫靡的声响。她的水多的已经让他的大腿都湿了。他放开她的乳房，大手用力把住她的侧腰，狂乱地狠肏了她一会儿后，挺进她深处，低吼着再次射进了她。他热乎乎的精液让她浑身绵软地又高潮了一次。

他急促地呼吸着，拔出了湿漉漉的阴茎，她温热透亮的淫水混着一股乳白色的精液从被肏到暂时合不拢的阴唇中流出，顺着下阴淌到了床单上。

和她下身的情色模样相反，他们交换了一个纯情的啄吻。索尔随意抹了一下额头上的汗水，她则支起脱力的身体试图解开高跟鞋在脚踝的系扣，他看见后绅士地替她脱下鞋子放到地上。她轻声道谢，躺下来，将头在枕上舒服地蹭了蹭。

他面对着她也躺了下来，手臂搭在她的腰上将她拥进怀里，将已经皱巴巴的被单拽上来盖住他们的下半身。海伦的手掌贴上他的胸膛温柔地抚摩了几下便落到了床上，被困意席卷。他缱绻地注视了她一会儿后起身将灯熄掉，搂着她沉沉地睡了。

***

酒精和性爱没能阻止海伦的生物钟顽强地在六点三十将她唤醒。她皱着眉头睁开眼，觉得自己几乎是刚睡着就又醒了。宿醉引起的头疼没有她想象的那样厉害，但她还是决定等下要吃一片阿司匹林。索尔充满占有欲的手臂沉重火热地搭在她的腹部。她扭过脸去看他。他还在熟睡着，坚实的胸膛随着呼吸起伏。清晨的阳光从他背后的百叶窗缝投射进来，给他肌理分明的身体镶了个金边。

她有些贪婪地凝视他。她喜爱他的一切：沙金色的眼睫毛，英挺的颚线，鼻梁和肩膀上零星的雀斑，下巴上冒出来的胡渣。海伦轻柔地挪开他的手臂放到床上，贴近他亲吻他的嘴唇。想到下周，她有点难过，但她知道她没有时间沉溺耽搁于感情。再过两个小时，「摇篮」对幻视的修复就结束了，在那之前她要到实验室做最后收尾。

她轻手轻脚地绕过胡乱散了一地的衣物，走进房间自带的浴室，并在过程中耳热地体会到他留在她体内的精液淌了出来，正顺着她的大腿向下流。她的脖颈，乳房，大腿全都星星点点地遍布吻痕，让她回忆起他的阴茎在她体内冲刺带给她的快感。昨晚太疯了，她累到睡前甚至都不愿起身去洗漱。她用头绳将长发在脑后挽成一个简单的发髻，仔细地卸妆、清洁皮肤，挤出牙膏刷牙，带着审视看向镜中的自己。

现在你和他上过床了。你知道你不完全是一厢情愿了。这改变什么了吗？这解决你和他之间人神相隔的问题了吗？这解决了任何问题吗？她的理智无情地拷问她，像之前每次她想到索尔时候那样。

在淋浴过后，她已经做好了决定。她用浴巾包住身体，走回房间，轻轻地坐到索尔身边，温暖带着水汽的指尖抚摸他的脸颊。他舒服地哼了一声，睁开眼睛，在看到她后扬起嘴角，浅蓝色的双瞳也沾染了笑意。

“早安...” 他喃喃道，手放到她的大腿上，“你真好闻。”

她弯下身子在他的嘴角印下一个吻，然后问，“你今天有什么计划吗？”

“不，没有什么。” 

“那... 你愿不愿意和我一起过周末？” 她不由自主地忐忑。

”最好不过。” 他欣然应允，坐起身来，“今天将是幻视重生之日，对吗？”

她点点头，站起来走到衣柜边拿出内衣，白T恤和牛仔裤。“如果一切顺利的话。所以我现在要做点咖啡，然后去实验室看看。不过接下来没什么要紧的事情了。” 索尔随意抓起皱巴巴的西裤套上，抬头去看海伦的背影，捕捉到了浴巾被解开的那一瞬。他觉得心满意足。

“我也喜欢咖啡。” 他说。

“那样的话，我会多做一杯意式浓缩留在厨房给你。” 她捡起他的衬衫和西装外套递给他，眼光不由自主地扫视他漂亮的六块腹肌，“那... 等下见？”

“等下见。” 他揽过她的肩膀在她额头上亲吻了一下，赤着上身跟她一起走出房间。他们一出门就看到了走廊另一端晨跑回来的史蒂夫-罗杰斯和巴奇-巴恩斯。巴奇在看到他们后讶异地挑起一侧眉毛。海伦的脸立刻烧了起来；她没想到在托尼派对后的清晨除了她还会有人早起。索尔面色如常，远远地冲他们二人颔首致意，摸了摸她的侧腰后转身向他自己在基地的房间走去。

她应该庆幸自己碰巧遇到的是他们而不是托尼。保有二十世纪初作派的史蒂夫和巴奇从不戏谑女士，海伦想，和他们二位互道早安后下楼到公用厨房煮好两杯咖啡，带了她自己的那一杯走进实验室。她看到旺达已经守在「摇篮」边。旺达回头，努力地露出一个笑容。海伦看得出她的焦灼，开口要求星期五扫描幻视的大脑神经。

“中枢完成度98.8%，剩余时间二十七分钟。”

“谢谢你，星期五。” 海伦眼睛一眨不眨，手指在触屏上飞快地输入记录，拉过另一个屏幕核算作为幻视身体的振金和旺达能源结合的参数。

旺达的手放在「摇篮」顶上，问海伦，“他会知道的，对吗？”

海伦结束手头的工作，拿起咖啡喝了一口，“中枢重建完成后，星期五会上传幻视所余的数据。他会‘记得’从他存在起的每一刻。但是我的过程只保证他的躯体和本意识复生。振金和无限宝石能量结合后的现存已知变量可以让我预测的太少，所以我不知道他的感情会如何发展——毕竟你和他的爱情是在他进化后‘体会’到的。不过，” 她露出一个微笑，“我觉得他会再次倾心于你。”

“只要他存在，不管怎么样都可以。” 旺达坚决地说。

海伦将手里的咖啡饮尽，让星期五做好上传准备。她站到了旺达身后，“会好的，相信我。” 她安慰旺达。

“修复时间结束，现在开始上传数据。” 

星期五的声音再次响起。蓝色的进度条不断前进，在显示到100%的时候，海伦按下了开启舱门的按钮。

幻视从「摇篮」中坐起，刹那之间以肉眼无法看清的速度漂浮到空中，眺望远处，红色、铁灰色和银色金属相间的身体看起来奇异而和谐。旺达的手掌中冒出红光，一缕缕地缠绕上幻视。他迅速地回过头，和旺达相视，露出一个惊异的表情——

幻视一定是感到了什么，因为下一刻，他从空中降了下来，低头凝视含泪的旺达，说不出的柔情。旺达伸手试探着触碰幻视的面颊。她的下唇剧烈地颤抖，海伦知道她一定在拼命压抑喉咙中的哽意。

他们紧紧地拥抱住彼此。

海伦的眼眶因这感人的一幕而发热。她回过身去，想留给幻视和旺达一点空间，却看到索尔不知何时已经站在了实验室的玻璃门外。穿着合身黑T恤和米色短裤的索尔看起来有点像一个她忘记了名字的澳大利亚影星，她想着，推开门来到他身旁，将实验室的门在身后关严。

“你善于创造奇迹。” 他直白地赞赏她，她不禁微笑。他们十指相扣一同回到厨房。她问索尔咖啡味道怎么样，他告诉她棒极了。

“我们今天要做什么？” 他追问，“其实我不介意和你待在床上。” 他的手暧昧地滑过她的后背。她娇嗔地看了他一眼。

“你有试过冲浪吗？” 海伦问。她早上淋浴的时候想起托尼以前闲聊时问过索尔这个问题，而当时索尔的回答是没有。而她是在数年前搬来西海岸时爱上这项运动的。

“从未。” 索尔有些迷惑，“我记得史塔克说那是一种中庭人的运动，对吗？”

“是。” 她回答，“我不觉得我告诉过你：我在基地往西南方向大概三十分钟的地方有一个住所。我在这里工作的时候大多数住在那边。” 她轻描淡写地形容她位于马里布海滩的四千多平方英尺的现代西班牙风格别墅——索尔曾拥有富庶的阿斯加德星球和金碧辉煌的宫殿，她觉得自己的房子在他眼里大概也只能称得上“小而温馨”。她耸耸肩，“也许我们可以先去吃点东西。你吃过墨西哥菜吗？” 他摇摇头，她继续说，“然后我们可以在海边散步冲浪，还有做一些别的什么都可以。我家附近还算不错。晚上我们可以一起住在那边，如果你想的话。” 她为自己话语里的暗示而羞涩。

“听起来会是美好的一天。” 索尔已经兴致勃勃，“那我们还等什么呢？”

*

海伦一手握着方向盘，另一手随意地探出敞开的车窗搭在车门上，随着车载音响中吉米-亨德里克斯的音乐节拍轻轻敲打。她转头看一眼索尔——他正好奇地打量沿海高速路边各色各样的商铺，海风让他随意束在脑后的金发显得有点凌乱。

她想起她告诉索尔要开车时他最初的反应（“为什么不能使用风暴之锤？”），忍俊不禁。他们刚刚去了一家她很钟爱但同时因为热量摄入而视为“有罪的快乐”的本地小餐馆吃早午餐。她点了三个巨大的包着鸡蛋，彩椒，车打芝士和培根的卷饼，还有炸土豆块。她吃了多半个，剩下的都给了索尔。她发现他酷爱尝试新事物。幸运的是他很喜欢她点的食物，尤其是哈勒佩尼奥辣椒。阿斯加德盛产各式各样的香料，他带着些缅怀地告诉她。他们像其他情侣一样手牵手在阳光下散步，享受冰咖啡，谈笑风生中消磨时间。然后她带他去了自己家，高兴地看到她早晨在基地让星期五帮忙网购的适合索尔尺寸的潜水衣和其他她认为过夜需要的东西已经被送到门口。她为自己换上一套白色的比基尼，从露台上拿出两条冲浪板，演示给索尔如何为它们打蜡。她简洁明了地解释冲浪的原理，并从平板电脑上放教学视频给他看。他跃跃欲试的样子像个青春期的大男孩。

换好衣服后索尔轻松地用单臂夹起两个冲浪板，跟随海伦从后花园的侧门出来。他们走下长长的台阶来到了残留着太阳余温的沙滩上。她带他一直向北走，来到一个少有人知的冲浪点。在下水前她蹲在他的身前将冲浪板连接身体的松紧绳扣仔细地系上他的右脚踝。他低头看她——她半穿着潜水服，长发挽成简单的髻，全神贯注，仿佛世间只有这一件事是她在意的。她的神情让他回想起当他还是稚子的时候悉心照顾洛基和他的弗丽嘉。

“差不多就是这样了！” 她拿起自己的冲浪板，站起身来，微笑地看向他，“你准备好了吗？”

“从出生开始【f】。” 他自信满满，率先踏进大海。

他们一同逆流游向大海深处。在合适的那个浪潮到来的时候她迅速站到冲浪板的中心，随着浪的方向在海面轻盈地滑动，蹲下身伸出手指划过水面。在结束之后她重新趴到冲浪板上游回他附近，冲他灿烂地笑，兴高采烈地指向下个波浪。

“看！那个是你的。来吧！” 

她游在他的身后，在他的身体浮在浪潮最顶端的时候大声地喊，“现在！” 他不慎娴熟地起身，险些摔进水里，却奇迹般地站了起来。他顺着海浪的力道不断转移着重心，快速地游走在海面。结束的那一刻他激动的如同第一次握起妙尔尼尔。他回过头去，看到海伦远远地坐在冲浪板上举起双臂为他欢呼喝彩，大大的笑容璀璨而烂漫。

他怦然心动。

注释：  
【f】：“I was born ready”的直译。

***

索尔双腿岔开着坐在后花园大理石砌的温泉【g】中。傍晚凉爽的气候和温泉的热水让他的身体无比舒坦。他伸展手臂搭在温泉池的边缘，碰了碰一旁正盛开的蔷薇，感叹于花瓣的柔软清香。中庭围绕的那颗恒星在每天的这个时候都会变成柔和的橙黄，为万物覆上恬静的色彩。

他深吸了口气，感受海风特别的味道。阿斯加德没有海洋，所以中庭的风景里他最钟爱的便是大海。这里的角度让他可以毫不费力地欣赏漫无边际的蔚蓝海水。海浪拍打沙滩的声音规律而飘渺，不知不觉地让世界都安谧起来。

他意识到自己很久没有这样放松过了。每次他来到中庭都是为了战斗，他从不停留脚步去嗅路旁的玫瑰，即使是和简在一起的那段时间。简好像永远在忙碌她的研究，周游在各国的学术论坛中，为了获得一个什么“诺贝尔奖”。他们总是为他不能久留中庭而争执。“时间太少，而我想知道的太多。” 简在他们分手的时候歉然而坚决，“况且我不能总等你。” 他以往感觉海伦的性格应该和简类似——毕竟她们都是成功的科学家，海伦甚至还有自己的公司，但过去的一天让他意识到她们截然相反。简的热情下是残忍的理智，而海伦的冷静下是刻骨的柔情。

索尔转头看向屋内。巨大的落地窗后摆着各种各样的绿色植物，米色的布艺沙发和浅灰色的实木茶几，书架，还有一架黑色的三角钢琴。开放式的厨房里海伦正有些好奇地观察被他随便放在流理台上的风暴之锤。她用指尖滑过战斧泛着冷冷银光的金属和木头手柄。她察觉到他的目光，抬头回望他，对他笑了一下，从冰箱里拿出两瓶喝的，用瓶起打开后向他走来。她换了另一套比基尼，式样比她白日穿的那件性感一些，他目光欣赏流连在她纤细的腰肢和丰满的胸部。

她踏进温泉，坐到他的对面，递给他一瓶苹果西打。

“尝尝看。”

他举起玻璃瓶喝了一大口，赞赏，“几乎和今天一样完美。”

“我很高兴你这么认为。” 她也喝了一口，靠在温泉的石壁上，舒适的感觉几乎让她想要闭上眼睛。

“明天我们还可以再去冲浪吗？” 他真心地喜欢这项运动。

“好啊，” 她为他们之间新产生的共同爱好而欣喜，“马里布不错，但引力所致，地球上最好的冲浪地点大多在赤道附近。” 她想了想，还是说出口，“等你从太空回来的时候也许我们可以一起去夏威夷或者印度尼西亚。那里有全世界最好的冲浪点。” 

他陷入了沉默。夕阳使他的面容显得更加英俊迷人。她没有催促。在她把一整瓶饮料都喝完了的时候索尔站起身，将两个瓶子都放到温泉边的地上，坐到她身侧。

他轻轻拥住海伦的肩膀，惊异于她对此事坦然的态度，“或者，你希望我留下吗？”

她笑着摇摇头，看向索尔。她觉得自己永远都看不腻他。她依偎进他的胸膛，手臂环过他的腰间，头靠上他的颈窝。他亲吻她的发，尝到了大海的咸涩。

“你告诉过我你已经一千五百岁。” 她轻声回答，对他敞开心扉，“你杀掉的敌人是那的两倍还多，其中每个都希望取你性命而后快，只是没有任何一个成功。你是雷电之神，却也几乎已经失去全部。但命运创造了你，这就是你的宿命【h】。” 她想起他为她描述在那达瓦利尔打造风暴之锤时他差点就被整个中子星燃烧至死的苦痛，觉得索尔不可思议，而自己会为他倾心是理所当然，“所以我不愿也不能阻绊你实现你的宿命，无论那意味着什么。我希望你成为所有你想要成为的一切。” 这些话简直是在剜她的心口。她棕色的眸子含满泪光，却依旧勇敢地看他，那神情让他心痛不已。

索尔猛地抱起她让她坐到自己腿上，深深地吻住她，将她禁锢在自己怀里。她在这个吻开始时不知所措的感觉渐渐随着他唇舌间热烈的辗转厮磨而消失。她将手放在他的上臂，轻轻地抚摸他钢铁般坚实的肌肉。她体会得到他的骤然失落，温柔地用自己的行动来安慰他。

不知多久后他才放开她。海伦的呼吸有些困难：她敏锐地捕捉到这个吻的感觉和他们之前交换过的那些饱含情欲的吻截然不同。

她抿了抿嘴唇看索尔，他正专注地看她。她低下头眨眨眼，一粒泪珠无声无息地坠入温泉。再抬首时她已平静，继续说道，“我花了十年在「摇篮」上。这个项目已了结。我的下一个长期课题在挪威的奥斯陆。我会和班纳博士合作。哦对了，瓦尔基丽【i】也知道。她打算为阿斯加德建立一所社区医院。这方面她没什么经验，我会帮她筹资和计划。” 他听到这里表情变得凝重，她连忙解释，“不单是为了你和你的族人。阿斯加德人的基因原再生能力目前没有理论支持，而这正是我的下一个研究方向。” 谈到她擅长的领域让她有些滔滔不绝，踌躇满志的样子让他神摇。“阿斯加德人均寿命为五千年，更别说极少数阿斯加德人有难以想象的超能力，比如说雷电。” 她带点期待地看他，索尔心领神会，稍微抬起头，不出几秒远处的天空便隐隐电闪雷鸣。他微笑着看海伦，她惊奇的眼神让他飘飘然，像他第一次看到自己手掌间跳动的雷电时那样。

“我猜测你的能力和你身体内的电离子在纳米层面的构成分解相关。当然，这些未知我可能终其一生也无法理解。那也没什么，我依然期待这个过程。” 她的手臂轻柔地环住他的颈部，“也许我的研究不仅仅能帮阿斯加德人，也可以延长人类的寿命，那样的话我能陪在你身边的日子能更久一些。但我会尽量不去忧愁那些我无法控制和改变的东西。” 

这就是她今天早晨的决定。

他的答复是另一个极尽缠绵悱恻的吻。他双手更紧地按住她的背让她完全贴上自己，沉浸于此时。她不动声色的体贴与信任震撼着他，让他刚刚几乎脱口而出的誓言承诺都微不足道起来。他明白除了珍惜她、珍惜与她相伴的每分每秒，他无以为报。

在失去父母、西芙、范达尔、海姆达奥，还有数不清的族人后，索尔曾夜夜难眠，悲恸欲绝。他痛恨自己无能。怒火与忏悔占据他，吞噬他。这么多年他似乎只为了复仇而存在。在无限宝石之战胜利后，他以为他漫长的生命只是残忍地给了他更多时间哀吊过去。而今天，在这里，在她的怀中，慈悲的绝对至高【j】允许他再次收获爱与感激。他找到了新的归宿。

她让他再次完整。

注释：  
【g】：这个比较难说中文因为我没在国内见过。美国常有，如果好奇可以谷歌built-in outdoor jacuzzi看一下图片。  
【h】：这段话其实是索尔对火箭在妇联3里说的。  
【i】：Valkyrie，诸神黄昏里抓住索尔的女武神，骑飞马的那个。  
【j】：‘绝对至高’是整个漫威宇宙的最强存在‘The One Above All’，创立所有宇宙，不可杀死，不参与人事，唯一的武器：爱。

***

坐在流理台前的旺达拄着下巴观察海伦的背影。海伦正站在基地公共厨房的不锈钢洗碗池前清理榨汁机和一些杯子，好像与往日并无异样。

基地传的流言说索尔和海伦在约会到底是不是真的？

过去的整个星期海伦都没在基地，这么说起来她好像从上周五的派对后也没再见到过索尔。她和海伦只用短信联系过几次，再次告诉海伦她和幻视有多么感谢海伦。旺达一直和幻视在一起，没怎么关注周围的情形，直到索尔跟星河护卫队的众人一同离开后才听说这个“头条绯闻”。

旺达站起来，走近海伦。坐在她旁边的幻视看了她一眼，悠闲地继续翻看手上安迪-沃荷的画本。海伦背对着他们，并没注意到旺达的动作，在旺达清了清嗓子的时候被吓了一跳，手中的杯子“咣当”一声跌入水池。

“你害我差点犯心脏病。” 海伦半心半意地埋怨，捡起杯子重新冲洗。

旺达将榨汁机拿走，用软巾擦干后放回橱柜，双手交叉环抱胸前，琥珀色的瞳仁仔细地看海伦。

海伦奇怪地扫了她一眼，“怎么？”

“哦，我不知道。” 旺达露出一个狡黠的笑容，“也许你应该告诉我。今晚‘女孩之夜’【k】？”

“如果你男朋友同意放你离开他的视线多于五秒钟的话。” 海伦打趣他们。其实她也很想告诉旺达过去的一周发生的不可思议的一切，只是不愿打搅刚刚重聚的他们而已。

幻视从画本中抬起头看海伦，温和地笑了，“‘女孩之夜’听起来很不错。” 海伦必须得承认在幻视不在的那段时间，她也很想念幻视字正腔圆的剑桥音。

“的确很不错。” 旺达歪歪头，“星期五，能不能麻烦你在乔治巴尔迪【l】订晚上七点的位置？”

“已经在打电话了。” 星期五愉快地回答。

注释：  
【k】：“girls’ night”，英语直译过来就是说不带男生的女孩子晚饭或者派对和聚会之类的。  
【l】：Giorgio Baldi是洛杉矶一个明星云集的老牌意大利餐厅。

*

海伦要了一瓶基安蒂红酒来搭配她们的晚餐。她们两个都点了撒着碎帕玛森奶酪的洋蓟蔬菜沙拉作为前菜。海伦的主菜是白松露汁拌宽面，旺达则尝试了南瓜玉米馅的意大利饺。她俩还分享了块超级棒的提拉米苏。在服务生第二次为她们的高脚杯中填满红酒时，海伦也将过去的一周索尔和自己间的事情说的差不多了。旺达时不时打断她问各种各样的细节，最后惊叹一声，举起酒杯，直视海伦的眼睛。

“我为你高兴。” 旺达无比希望海伦快乐。

海伦举起杯子和她相碰，“干杯。” 她们异口同声地说，同时抿了一口红酒，相视微笑。海伦摇了摇头，颇有些不可置信地说，“我永远也想不到事情会这样发展。”

“我怂恿你去跟他调情的时候也没想到。” 旺达说。海伦无奈的样子让旺达笑出了声，又忍不住向前探了探身子，轻声问她，“你真的不想他留下来吗？”

海伦微微地垂下眼帘。旺达心照不宣，握住海伦放在桌子上的手。

*

同一时刻，彼得-奎尔正在自动行驶模式中的飞船里一如既往地热闹。火箭骂骂咧咧地在一堆废铜烂铁里寻找他要用的那个零件。奎尔拿起一件穿过的长袖衫放到鼻子下面嗅了嗅，做了个鬼脸，将衣服扔在一边，又捡起另一件。卡魔拉和星云难得地在合作，试图完成一幅两千块的拼图——托尼-史塔克的礼物。格鲁特依旧是个网瘾少年，德克斯的呼噜声惊天动地。蔓缇丝站在食物储蓄箱前，无法决定自己想要黑莓味还是石榴味的营养剂。最终她决定喝石榴味的。她关上了箱门，发现穿着黑色战甲和暗红色披风的索尔靠在飞船尾部的舱门上，默默地眺望无穷无尽的太空。这几天她注意到他时常站在那里。

她将营养剂的包装撕开一个口子，满足地喝光后，走到索尔身侧。索尔听到她的步伐，回头看她。她有些不自在；她的大半生都在伊戈的星球上独自度过，和其他生物交流总是让她紧张。她拼命地露出一个友好的笑容——根据索尔骇然的反应来看她大概是失败了。她的触角无精打采地耷拉下来，连上面的光亮都黯淡失色。

“无妨，尊敬的科挞提女士。” 善良的索尔连忙开口安慰，“科挞提共感者的能力与智慧源于‘永士’伊奥恩，你们的心灵强过口舌。”

“你知道我是哪里来的？” 蔓缇丝讶异地问。

“是，当然。我从历史课上了解过。” 索尔从容应答，“科挞提是阿斯加德的盟友，我们的祖先曾共同抵抗克里帝国。” 

蔓缇丝“哦”了一声，转了转眼睛，“我都不知道自己的母星在哪里。” 她低落地说，“我还是幼虫的形体时就被伊戈带到了他的星球。” 不过蔓缇丝很快地跳出了自己小小的忧愁，伸出手，手心向上，示意索尔，“我可以吗？” 

索尔点头。

蔓缇丝将手覆上索尔的小臂，颔首闭眼，触角骤然变亮。在没有人能看到的分子层面，她体内的能量源源不断地包围索尔。索尔和宇宙一般广阔无尽的寂寞和思念瞬间转移到了她的心里，蔓缇丝难过地皱起眉头，抽泣了一声。

索尔将自己的手臂移开，叹了口气。蔓缇丝的能力短暂地让他心情稍微好转。蔓缇丝有些忧心地看他。他转过身走到自己的座位坐下，却发现双手叉腰的奎尔正不怀好意地打量自己。

“什么事？” 他不怎么想跟奎尔胡搅蛮缠。

奎尔挑挑眉毛摊手，“只是想帮忙而已，伙计。” 他坐到索尔旁边，拍拍他的肩膀，“我知道什么在困扰你。我的意思是，这不是什么比赛，但我的感情经历非常丰富，” 他偷偷瞄了卡魔拉一眼，确定她没注意这边后继续吹牛，稍微掀开自己的衣服，给索尔看他侧腹上小到几乎看不见的疤，“看，这是一个超辣的瑞扎卡小妞弄的，我跟她一夜情后想溜走被她发现，就搞成这样了。” 他猴子一样手舞足蹈，又开始比划自己的脖子，索尔面无表情地看着他。“这儿，看到没？一个克里女人咬的，因为她以为我跟一个阿斯卡瓦里安女的搞起来了。我去，你见过阿斯卡瓦里安人吗？她们的牙都他妈的是触角，我要连那个都有兴趣的话我还不如......” 他看到索尔开始无趣地擦拭风暴之锤后打住话音。

“...... 老兄，我只是想说，我毕竟有一半是地球人，比你多百分之五十，所以你要是在因为那个胸挺大的亚洲妞儿发愁，你可以跟我说说。我小时候经常陪我妈看女性罗曼爱情电影，所以超懂行情。” 这个不识好人心的索尔，彼得有些忿忿。

索尔对他怒目而视，“你看过她的胸？”

“拜托！上次派对她穿的那条裙子？想不看都做不到。她打扮的那么辣。” 奎尔辩解，见索尔不由自主地赞同，奎尔接着问，“所以你跟她...？” 他暧昧地做了个手势。

“我不明白你愚蠢的手势。” 索尔瞪他。

“炮友。我的意思是炮友。” 奎尔毫不示弱地瞪回去。

“她是我的女朋友，鹌鹑【m】。”

“像我没有女朋友一样。” 奎尔受不了在任何方面输给索尔。

“也许我们应该问下那位绿色的女士。” 索尔嘲弄道。奎尔顿时没了底气，嘟囔了句什么，迅速转换话题，“那你怎么还跟我们一起来了？我们这一趟可不一定什么时候再回地球，你知道。还有你这几天一直心不在焉的，连德克斯那个蠢货都注意到了。”

索尔深吸了一口气，不知道如何回答奎尔。他自己也不知道为什么。也许是因为那天傍晚海伦在她家后花园里对他说的那些温暖鼓舞的话语。也许是他想证明他的“值得”。众神在上，他的生命几乎一直是由这两个字掌控的。做一个值得的战士，一个值得的领袖。

“她说她只希望我拥有我想要拥有的，不介意我离开。” 他文不对题地回答。奎尔却立刻理解了他的意思——也许他那些乱码七糟的“丰富感情经历”还真不是乱说的——不可理喻地看索尔，“然后你就相信了？”

“自然，” 索尔理所当然，“海伦不是玩弄感情的游戏之人。她也从不说谎。” 他爱怜地想起她。他们在一起的日子是他很久以来最快乐的时光。他们尽情享受美食，美酒，美景，还有彼此的身体。他自认不是沉迷之人，但他不得不承认在踏上飞船的那一刻自己已被思念淹没。

“哥们儿。” 奎尔险些无言以对，“伙计。” 他无奈地看着沉浸在自己思绪里的索尔。“你有没有想过，她那么说只是因为她觉得那是你想要的？”

索尔看起来几乎不可置信。

过了一会儿后，他醍醐灌顶，忽然站起身，用力一握，风暴之锤就飞到了他手中，被他牢牢抓住。他大步流星地走向飞船尾部，奎尔跟在他后面扬声吆喝，“等等！你要去哪儿？” 星云、卡魔拉、火箭和蔓缇丝在听到后也都跟着齐齐看向索尔。

“回归我真正应该在的地方。” 索尔露出了这些天以来第一个真正的笑容，拍下打开舱门的按钮，太空刺骨的寒冷灌入飞船舱。

“你知道你和地球有几十万光年远吗？” 奎尔不可思议地问，“你不需要飞行器吗？哦，对了，这不是我要把我的飞行器借给你的意思。” 

“那是因为他的武器可以召唤连接万物的彩虹桥，白痴。” 见识过索尔能耐的火箭毫不意外，从怀里拿出一个袖珍电子屏扔给索尔，索尔利落地抓住，问火箭，“这是什么？”

“以防你这个傻大个儿需要我们营救。” 火箭说，“这个可以联系到我们。”

“谢谢你，好兔子【n】。” 索尔真诚地感谢，“朋友们，我向你们告别，并祝福你们好运。我们会在未来重逢。” 说完后，他义无反顾地转身，仰头振臂，整个人立刻被闪电笼罩。披风在他身后猎猎作响，风暴之锤瞬时爆发了无穷的力量，连飞船都跟着剧烈震动了一下，耀眼夺目的彩虹桥从他脚下无边无际地延展开来。

索尔纵身跃入七彩的光芒中。

“哇哦。”

过了好一会儿奎尔才傻乎乎地感叹了一声，“这家伙完全违反自然界规律。” 卡魔拉和星云同时翻了个白眼。德克斯不知什么时候醒来了，揉着眼睛抱怨，“怎么这么冷？” 他回头看星河护卫队的众人，“海盗天使【o】去哪儿了？”

没有人搭理他。

注释：  
【m】：奎尔的拼写是Quill，鹌鹑是quail，读音十分相近。  
【n】：索尔对火箭的称呼，“sweet rabbit”。  
【o】：在妇联3里星河护卫队的众人捡到索尔时，德克斯形容索尔“像海盗和天使生了一个婴儿”。

***

和旺达吃过晚饭后海伦回到了自己的家。她坐在沙发上，用平板电脑逐字逐句地查看瓦尔基丽发过来的文书，一边读一边勾画做出改动。敞开的落地窗传来阵阵涛声，夜晚的微风让空气充盈海水的气息，就像她之前生活中的每一个晚上。

在看完最后一页后，她将资料上传，再次查看所有电邮，回复了重要的那些后把电脑放到一侧，有些疲倦地按了按太阳穴。

她应该休息了，她想，但没有起身，只是待着愣神。她的目光扫过房内四周，觉得这里到处都是索尔的影子。和他一起的每个瞬间都让她留恋。沙发上，她曾依偎在他身侧，看他在笔记本上画出九界的结构，听他描述太阳系外的世界。他们坐在流理台前，不时地交换亲吻，她叉起凉丝丝的厚皮甜瓜喂他，他的手覆在她握着银叉的手上。临行前那夜他在她洗碗的时候打断她，从她背后环住她和她接吻，探进她的上衣，拨开胸罩揉弄她的乳房。他把她的短裙撩起来，内裤拉到膝盖，就那样站着开始操她。她双手撑在流理台的大理石台面上，向后翘着屁股迎合他，随着他激烈的抽插短促地轻叫。他将她披散的长发拢在一起握在手里用力抓着，让她偏过脸来和他唇舌交缠，另一只手伸到她胸前，手指捏住她的乳尖。她被他操的站都站不稳。在她高潮之后他将她抱起，放到燃烧着的壁炉前的地毯上，从正面和她亲热。他们一次一次地做爱，直到天明。

她感到无比空虚——不只是她食髓知味的身体。她强迫自己停止回忆，打算上楼。她在起身的时候无意间发现自己放在沙发上的平板电脑在微微地颤动。她奇怪地皱起眉头，盯着电脑，又抬头去看墙上挂着的画，发现画框也在抖动。

是地震吗？

她走进厨房，拿起手机打算看下新闻。忽然，她听到窗外轰隆作响，好像大雨前的雷电。

一个念头在海伦的脑海中浮现。一个不可能的念头。她的心跳立刻狂乱起来。她转过身，快速地穿过厨房，客厅，露台，等她到了后花园的时候她已经开始奔跑。她赤足跑下长长的台阶，站到了沙滩上，急促地呼吸着。大片海洋被从天而降的七彩光芒照亮，绚丽多姿。她目不转睛地盯着彩虹桥，感觉自己的心已经要从喉咙中跳出来了。

索尔高大的身影从彩虹中显现。她的眼眶瞬时湿润，难以相信地看着他。他周身被闪电笼罩，单手握着风暴之锤，从光芒中走向她，脚步快而有力。他空着的手一把揽住她的腰，低下头重重吻上她颤抖着的唇。他的战甲冰冷刺骨，但他的身体火热。她在缠绵悱恻的吻中尝到了自己泪水的咸涩滋味。

她闭上双目，踮起脚尖，全心全意地回吻。

不知多久他们才结束这个吻。他的手抚摸上她的脸，她顺着他的力用自己的面颊轻轻磨蹭他粗糙的掌心，抬起眼睛温柔地看他，“嗨。” 她说，“你回来的比我想的要早一些。” 她的眼下残留泪痕。

“我知道。” 他的眼神含情脉脉，她几乎要淹没在里面，“我只是想确定你还没有找到别的什么人一起去，嗯... 那个地方叫什么来着？夏威夷。” 她破涕为笑，他又印了一个吻在她唇上。

“还没。” 她打趣道，“你很幸运，我本打算明天开始找。” 他被她逗笑了，将自己的额头亲昵地抵上她的额头。

“我很思念你。” 他低沉地说。

“我也是。” 她承认道，又因着他的不期归来有些担心，“又有紫色的外星人打算抹杀地球一半人口吗？”

索尔摇头失笑，将战斧随意地插在沙滩上。几天不见，她仿佛消瘦了些，他放在她两侧腰间的双手几乎能指尖相碰。他问海伦，“记得那天你对我说希望我成为我想要成为的，因为那是我的宿命？” 她不解地看着他，点点头。

他的声音坚定，“如果我的宿命是你呢？” 

她在听到他的问题后不可相信地睁大了眼睛，晶莹剔透的泪珠掉了下来。

她动了动唇，好像想说些什么，但在这个时刻，言语才是最无力的。她搭在他小臂的手顺着臂膀向上，轻柔地搂住他的后颈，再次踮起脚尖，无比缱绻地和他接吻。他加重力气紧紧地拥住她，辗转吮吸她的唇舌。

许久，他们的嘴唇稍微分开，依旧耳鬓厮磨。她恋恋不舍地摩挲他的侧颈，深深地看他湛蓝的眼眸，手指按揉他耳下那寸皮肤——她知道他喜欢她碰他那儿。他一手环住她的腰背，另一手握起风暴之锤，稍微用力。她惊呼一声，发现他竟然带着她腾空而起，瞬时回到了她家的后花园。她诧异地笑出声，头稍微向后仰着，海风吹起她的长发。他将战斧放到一边，握着她的臀瓣抱她起来，她的腿缠上他有力的腰。他们再次亲吻彼此。他轻松地抱着她上楼，走进她的卧室，将她放入柔软的床铺，覆上了她。

情事过后他很快就睡熟了。在台灯昏黄的灯光下，他的轮廓显得更加立体。她侧躺着看他，手指无规则地在他坚实的胸膛上描画着，想起大学时代自己室友兼最好朋友，一个热情奔放的葡萄牙女孩，对她说过的一句话：“Carpe diem”。

活在当下。

当她们在圣巴泰勒米度春假的时候，她的好友在夜店舞池和一个陌生的英国男孩热舞、舌吻，凌晨时海伦拽着她想回酒店，她却推开海伦的手，转身离去。“活在当下，亲爱的，” 她大笑着告诉海伦，“也许你哪天也该试试。”她一直觉得那是一种不负责任的生活态度。她不喜欢不计后果地及时行乐。“你是个艺术家，而我不是。” 她在第二天这样告诉她的好友。她的好友不以为然，“所有人都应该艺术地生活，” 她反驳海伦，“又不像你可以拥有五千年的生命。” 

她的确没有，但有人有，而这个人刚刚对她说她就是他的宿命。她奇妙而欣喜地想着，抚摸索尔不设防的睡颜。

除了抓住每时每刻，抓住现在，她想不出其他更好的生活方式。

她微微探身将灯熄灭，贴上他温暖的身体，安心地合上双眼。

END

番外1 — Good for Me

几个星期前索尔收到火箭的信息要求援助对付“术士”亚当。等他再次回到奥斯陆时却只发现一室清冷。索尔看了一下微波炉上的时钟：已经晚上十一点了。他不清楚海伦去了哪儿——大概还在工作，他想，将风暴之锤立在一边，脱下衣服走进浴室，打算先淋浴。

和他所想的不同，海伦此刻正在附近的一家酒吧和幻视、旺达、瓦尔基丽一起庆祝旺达的生日。旺达和幻视住在格拉斯哥，因为旺达的生日来挪威度假，顺便来看海伦。他们点了不少威士忌，边喝酒边叙旧。午夜前他们离开酒吧。幻视和旺达向他们待的旅馆走去。瓦尔基丽则坚持送海伦回家，不顾她的推拒。

“奥斯陆真的很安全，而且我住的这么近，” 海伦边走边说，在寒风中裹紧自己的羊绒风衣，“你知道我可以自己回家。” 她对瓦尔基丽露出一个微笑。

“只是替我们陛下照顾他女朋友而已。” 瓦尔基丽点燃一根烟，满足地吸了口，“他最近在做什么？”

“和奎尔那队人在叫‘阿伊莎’的星球附近拯救宇宙。” 

“不必担心，他擅长那个。” 瓦尔基丽说，“比起没完没了地开会，他一直更喜欢痛快淋漓地打一场。” 海伦笑着赞同。她们转换话题聊起近期的工作，不知不觉就走到了她家楼下。海伦体贴地问瓦尔基丽要不要跟她上去醒酒——虽然这些日子她已经了解瓦尔基丽惊人的酒量，但她在短短两小时内至少喝了至少整整一瓶威士忌。

瓦尔基丽大笑出声，“我再喝一瓶也不会觉得醉。” 她漫不经心，“再说，万一楼上有什么惊喜，我可不想当电灯泡。” 她意有所指，海伦才不信，“一般索尔回来的时候推特会即时热搜‘彩虹桥’。” 她打趣索尔惊人的交通方式，瓦尔基丽被她逗笑了。她们拥抱了一下，互道晚安并约好下周在公司见面。

海伦拿钥匙打开家门，意外地在门厅看到风暴之锤。她还没反应过来的时候就被索尔一把拦腰抱起，在空中转了一圈，她惊讶地笑出声。索尔在将她放下的同时低头亲吻她的唇，她热情地回应，并在他舌头上尝到了花生酱的味道。接吻后她目光向厨房的方向一扫——果然冰箱里放着的花生酱罐子打开着放在流理台上。

她欣喜地打量几周未见的索尔：他刚淋过浴，临行前剪短到头皮的金发稍长了些，还氤氲着水汽。他的手臂有些尚未结疤的伤口，但精神很不错。看来一切顺利，她想。

他抚摸她的后腰，蓝眼睛同样荡漾着喜悦。“怎么才回来？” 他有些担心，“我差点就要出门找班纳问该怎么用手机了。” 

她的笑容因为他的话更加璀璨——她在和一个一千五百岁而且不会用手机的神交往，“今天是旺达的生日，她和幻视来奥斯陆了，所以我们还有瓦尔基丽一起喝了几杯。” 她离开索尔的怀抱，将大衣和高跟长靴脱下，到厨房拿玻璃杯为自己倒了杯水。她穿着黑色绸质衬衫，暗红色的高腰漆皮短裙和薄到几乎透明的黑丝袜。索尔知道海伦不怎么喜欢花时间在妆点外表上，但她其实很会打扮，他回想起那晚在史塔克的派对上被她惊艳，感到自己的阴茎开始发硬。

这不是他的错，他已经好久没见到她了，而且胜利总应被狂欢跟随。

他靠在门边，随意地接道，“瓦尔基丽一个人喝的肯定比你们三个加在一起都多。” 

她挑起眉毛做了个“你完全没错”的表情，点点头，边喝水边看向他——他们交往两年，她了解他，一望便知他在想什么，尤其在他毫不掩饰，恨不得用眼神脱光她衣服的时候。

她放下水杯，直视索尔的眼睛慢慢地一步步走回他身前，在过程中手指轻巧地解开上衣的扣子。等她站到他身前的时候她将衬衫甩到地上，只余一件红色的蕾丝文胸。他甚至看得到她挺立的乳头。她微微抬起下巴挑逗地看索尔；她知道索尔有多喜欢她的乳房。他的手指滑过她的胸口，将两侧蕾丝罩杯拽到她乳下，让她的乳房完全袒露，却没有像她想的那样立刻去玩弄亲吻她的胸部，而是随之解开了她裙子的拉链。

颇有些重量的皮裙骤然坠地，海伦抬起脚将裙子踢到一边。

他没有说话，也没有做其他的动作。有那么一会儿他只是充满欲望地盯着她：娇嫩细腻的双乳，平坦小腹上的伤痕，黑丝袜下隐隐可见的红色蕾丝丁字内裤。

索尔直起身体，上前半步的同时抬手拉着后颈部分的衣领把T恤从头顶扯掉，露出肌理分明的胸腹。海伦的心跳不可抑制地加快：每次索尔这样脱衣服都让她觉得无比火辣。接着他脱掉裤子。他的阴茎已经完全勃起，硕大的龟头上渗出一点前液。她的手覆上他坚实的臂膀轻轻摩挲，他则暧昧地抚摸她纤细的腰和小巧挺翘的臀瓣。然后他的手掌出其不意地从她大腿间穿过，隔着丝袜揉弄她的阴唇，她立刻低低地“嗯”了一声，难耐地仰起头。他的手骤然发力，脆弱的尼龙不堪一击，从裆部被扯开。他没什么耐性地将她的丁字裤也一把撕裂，将那点可怜的布料拽了出来，拉过她的双手在她身前捆住她的双腕。他没有留力，她知道等他再次解开她的束缚时她的手腕上一定会留下绑痕，几天后才会褪去。她的呼吸变的急促而轻浅，但她只是咬住自己的下唇，柔顺地任他摆弄。

这是他们两个的小秘密。从初次上床他们就一拍即合；没有人猜得到看起来寡淡的周医生竟有些受虐倾向，善良正直的索尔却最偏爱堪称粗暴的性爱。

索尔握住她的肩膀，让她转过身背对自己，他们面前是门厅墙壁上嵌入式的全身镜。他欣赏她在镜子里的模样——被束缚的双手温顺地垂在身前，蕾丝和丝袜让她本就细腻的肌肤显得更吹弹可破。他一只手移到她的乳房上用力揉捏，另一只手顺着撕裂丝袜的敞口伸进去，有技巧地逗弄她的阴蒂。她呻吟着，被他刺激到想要合拢双腿。他警告地咬了她的耳垂一下，用牙齿磨了磨。没过一会儿索尔就看到透明的黏液拉着丝从她的穴口滴下，他用手指带了些淫液抹上她的乳房，把粗大坚硬的勃起狠狠插进她温暖紧致的阴道。她“嗯啊”的呻吟声饱含被填满的喜悦，阴茎被套弄的舒适感也让他低沉地喘息出声——他无比思念她的身体。

他开始大力操弄，她的声音高昂妩媚，被他操了没一会儿就到了顶点。她的阴道收缩着紧紧缠绕他的勃起，淫水从交合之处随着他激烈的动作点点滴滴地溅了出来。高潮后她有点站不稳，他狠掴了她的臀瓣一掌，留下五个清晰的指痕。她的惊叫中疼痛和欲望完美地融合在一起。

“站好，蜜糖。” 他的声音是和动作不符的柔情蜜意。他放缓速度顶弄她，“我知道你可以，对吗？” 她低吟着点头，难以自抑地扭着屁股去迎合他的动作。被捆绑和控制的无助感加强了她对他的需求，她知道这仅仅是开始，他会一步步用快感将她逼迫到濒临崩溃的边缘。这个想法只让她更加渴望他。

索尔的双手从她两侧腰肢慢慢上移，揉捏她的乳房。过了一会儿后他的一只手继续向上，温柔地摸上她的脖颈。他从镜子里看海伦：她的眼角和脸颊已经带上绯红，胸口起伏着，被捆绑着的双手有些颤抖，依恋地回视镜中的他。

他偏头在她的侧颜印下一个深情款款的吻，轻声而不容置疑地命令，“摸你自己。” 她听话地用手指尖揉弄敏感的阴蒂。“好女孩。” 他赞赏，用恰到正好的力气掐住她的喉咙，让她的呼吸变得没那么轻松，同时加快阴茎抽送的力道和速度。她不可自抑地闭上双眼享受无以伦比的快感，湿软的小穴随着他手上的动作立刻绞紧了他，他感受到她的阴道有力地按压他的阴茎、龟头——她几乎是在他掐住她脖子的那一刻就再次高潮，阴道痉挛着涌出淫液，打湿了他的睾丸和大腿。

平日里他会体贴地让高潮过后的她稍微休憩，但不是今晚。他一只手牢牢地把着她的腰肢，继续大力而毫不留情地肏弄。与此同时他抬眼看向镜子：她丰满坚挺的双乳随着他的激烈动作不断地颠动，修长双腿有些颤抖，丝袜上被他撕坏的裂口看起来色情又下流。她被绑着的手依旧乖乖地覆在阴蒂上，脸颊晕红，双眼半阖，微张着的嘴巴无法发出往日让他热血澎湃的呻吟，但她的神情明确地告诉他此时她有多沉醉。

他的手更用力地掐紧她的脖子，阴茎深深地埋进她体内，几乎不怎么抽出，一次次准确地磨蹭在她的高潮处。她微皱着眉心仰起脸，喉咙中的气音听起来性感至极。索尔抽送的动作越来越快，她的下身随着他的抽插发出“啪唧啪唧”的淫靡水声，热乎乎的阴道一阵阵地收缩着讨好他的阴茎。他熟悉这个让他无比舒服的节奏。

她无助地看着镜中的他，几乎是在求饶。就快了，他想，然后在几分钟后感受到她身体深处向外涌出的热流。他抽出湿漉漉的阴茎，同时放开她的喉咙，扶住她的腰肢。她娇媚的呻吟声带着哭腔，被操开了的小穴有力地喷出一股股淫水洒在大理石的地面。索尔覆上她被捆着的手带着她按揉她肿胀的阴蒂，她立刻啜泣起来，淫水喷的更厉害了，被太强烈的快感刺激出生理性眼泪，黑丝裹着的小巧脚趾蜷缩起来。

她这次潮吹的时间几乎是平时的两倍。索尔从她身后支撑着她的身体，她的手、臀部和大腿都在不受控制地哆嗦着。他把她转过身来，让她面对自己，抱起来抵在门上。她双腿缠上他有力的腰，束缚着的双手举过头顶，扣住门框凸起的木楞，让他们身体完全相贴。索尔缠绵悱恻地吻她的嘴唇，双手握着她的两侧臀瓣固定在合适的角度，没给她一丝喘息的机会就再次将阴茎插进她淌着水的小穴，继续快速又狠劲地操她。她已经要被他搞到神智不清，只得软软哀求，“等下... 嗯啊... 啊... 啊！” 他对她的请求不予理会，把她顶在大门上用力地操，次次都又重又深。她觉得自己快要晕过去了，可她的身体却贪得无厌地绞紧他火热粗长的阴茎，完全舍不得他离开。她的淫液从他们交合的地方顺着他的大腿滴滴答答地流下来。他的动作幅度变得更大，每下都把阴茎抽出的只剩下龟头留在她阴唇内，然后再狠狠地插进她体内深处，回回都碰上她的子宫口。她随着他的抽插放肆地呻吟。

不久之后索尔喘息的声音变得粗重，更用力地握着她的臀。她知道这是他快要射精的前兆。她将自己的唇贴上他的侧脸细密地亲吻，又咬了咬他的下唇，低声细语地诱惑他，“想射在我嘴里吗？” 

他没有回答，只是目光锐利地凝视她的眼睛，指尖陷入她丰满的臀肉。重又狠地操了她一会儿后他将她放下。她跟随着他的动作，温顺地跪在他身前，扬起脸庞和他对视。他把沾满她水亮淫液的阴茎插进她的嘴，让那对红润柔软的嘴唇包含住他硬到极致的勃起。他的大手不慎温柔地抓住她后脑的头发，发狠地操她的嘴巴，几十下抽送后他低吼一声射进她的嘴里。她从喉咙中发出淫荡的呜咽声，舌尖紧紧地抵住他阴茎的下侧，为他增加快感。他舒服地仰起头，在射精过程中微微晃动着胯部，感觉紧绷着的睾丸开始慢慢放松。他射的很多，她被他大量的精液呛地咳了两声，却依旧妩媚地看他，吮吸他的阴茎。在他抽出后她还挑逗地张开嘴巴给他看在她嘴里含着的乳白色精液，然后全都咽了下去。他被色情的画面刺激，还硬着的阴茎有力地抖了两下。

索尔平复着呼吸，爱怜地摸摸她的头发和脸颊，用大拇指将从她嘴角溢出来的少量精液抹回她的嘴里。她乖巧地含吮他的大拇指，舌尖绕过他的指尖。他将她从地上拉起来，顺手将她手腕上的丁字裤扯开，拂过她纤细腕子上鲜红的绑痕。

“疼吗？” 他知道这是她能接受的程度，但依旧想确定。

她摇摇头，“感觉超好。” 她的呼吸也还急促，抬起双臂温柔地环住他的腰，“我想念这个。” 

他摩挲她的后背，“我也是。” 他在她两侧脸颊各印了一个吻，“去洗个澡？”

“如果你陪我的话。” 她抬起眼眸看他。

“我想不出更好的选择。” 他笑着回答，轻而易举地将她打横抱起来，走向浴室。

番外1结束。。。。。。看什么时候再来个番外2！可能等雷神4出来之后吧。。。！！


End file.
